Clans/Creating a Clan
One of the choices of being in a Clan is to create your own, it should be noted if you are already in a Clan, you can't create your own as the option to won't appear. To create a Clan, you need to be out of a Clan for the "Create" button appear in the menu. When you select the "Create" button, it will show you a form to fill in with what you wish your Clan to have, the forms include: *'Clan Name:' The name of your Clan; *'Description:' The description of your Clan, though watch out with what you write, as the editor won't highlight the blocked words - the name and description can be as long as you wish it to be; *'Clan Type:' The type of Clan; *'Clan Size:' The number of clanmen you wish it to have, from 10 (default min.) to 100 (max.); *'Choose Crest:' Customize your Crest for the Clan. The Crest is the icon, the symbol that represents your Clan. You can colorize the Insignia and the Backing, and there's a total of 34 Insignias to choose from - the Insignia is what will represent your Clan the most so if your Clan is all about racing, a racing-related Insignia will do it. While you have a great advantage in creating a Clan as you get to choose your own Crest and Clan's name and description, the disadvantage of creating a Clan is it costs Gems, the default cost is 75 for an Open for All, 10 size Clan. The price increases depending on the size of the Clan you wish it to have and the Type of Clan you wish it to be. Gems are a major responsibility the Leader and Elders alike need to take account of. The Leader must keep account of their Gem count as it's the only payment to create a Clan and to save changes in the Clan - though due to the lack of Gem sharing, Leaders can transfer their leadership to a trustworthy Elder and let the Elder pay for the changes before re-transfering the leadership to the Leader who turned into a Member upon transfering the rights. Another disadvantage of creating a Clan is the Clan requires at the least 4 Members within 15 days to stay afloat, if the Clan doesn't succesfully get 4 Members in the Clan under the 15 days limit, the Clan is automatically disbanded and gone for good with no refunds. The best way to promote your Clan is by writing a post in The Barracks of Valhallahttp://forum.schoolofdragons.com/forums/community/barracks-valhalla in SoD Forums. Leaders can change the customization of the Clan by gonig to the Clan's menu and click on the little pencil. The default fee for saving the changes is 10 and while changing the name, description and the Crest won't add additional fee to the initial fee, changing the size and type will. The additional fee is the same as the amount it would increase when creating a Clan, for example, you create an Invite Only Clan and you wish to change it to Open for All, this will cost 10 - the same amount that would increase if you created an Invite Only Clan. While you can change the type, you can't decrease the number of the size of the Clan, which means if youc reated a Clan to have room for 50 Members, you can't decrease it to 40 Members - you can only increase it further until you reach the 100 limit. References